Mazda RX-8 (2006)
: This is for the 2006 version of the RX-8. For the 2009 version, please go to this article. The''' Mazda RX-8''' (2006) is a Tier 1 car that was released on the Valentine's Day 2012 (February 14th) patch for the price of 1500 SpeedBoost because of its high demand before the cars' release into Need For Speed World. Later, the Renesis Edition was released on March 27th 2012. 'Performance' This car does not have good nitrous or a good perfect start like the Toyota MR2 or Chevrolet Chevelle SS, but it makes that up with one of the fastest acceleration in its class. It can reach its top speed very quickly, when it's pro-tuned. The RX-8 can reach up to 9000 RPM, and has very good handling. Overall it is a good Tier 1 car. This car also comes with Amerikon Speedsystems Tuned Street Series as standard. : Top Speed: 217 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 183 km/h + 7 with NOS / Handling Speed: 195 km/h 'Editions' *Red (Retired) *Renesis 'Car Stats' 'Bodykits' The RX-8 was released with some of its bodykits incomplete, causing parts of the car, including the roof in some cases, to be missing. This problem is already fixed as of this patch. * RX8 Renesis Body kit.jpg|Renesis Front Renesis special Bodykit back.jpg|Renesis Back RX8 Tensor Front.jpg|Tensor Front RX8 Tensor Back...jpg|Tensor Back RX8 Incline Front..jpg|Incline Front Incline Back RX8.jpg|Incline Back RX8 Rex Front..jpg|Rex Front RX8 Rex Back.jpg|Rex Back RX8 Optima Front.jpg|Optima Front Optima.jpg|Optima Back RX8 Excel Front.jpg|Excel Front RX8 Excel Back...jpg|Excel Back RX8 Supremo Front.jpg|Supremo Front RX8 Supremo Back.jpg|Supremo Back RX8 Phasis Front.jpg|Phasis Front RX8 Phasis Back.jpg|Phasis Back RX8 Halon Front.jpg|Halon Front RX8 Halon Back.jpg|Halon Back RX8 Coil Front.jpg|Coil Front RX8 Coil Back.jpg|Coil Back RX8 Xenon Front.jpg|Xenon Front RX8 Xenon Back.jpg|Xenon Back RX8 Surge Front.jpg|Surge Front RX8 Surge Back.jpg|Surge Back RX8 Glint Front.jpg|Glint Front RX8 Glint back.jpg|Glint Back RX8 Cascade Front.jpg|Cascade Front RX8 Cascade Back.jpg|Cascade Back RX8 Pulse Front.jpg|Pulse Front RX8 Pulse Back.jpg|Pulse Back RX8 Flow Front.jpg|Flow Front RX8 Flow Back.jpg|Flow Back RX8 Pressure Front.jpg|Pressure Front RX8 Pressure Back.jpg|Pressure Back RX8 Offroad Front.jpg|Offroad Front RX8 Offroad Back.jpg|Offroad Back nfsw038.jpg|Transform Front nfsw039.jpg|Transform Back 1500 SB - Tensor *1500 SB - Incline *1500 SB - Rex *1500 SB - Optima *1500 SB - Excel *1500 SB - Supremo *900 SB - Phasis *900 SB - Halon *900 SB - Coil *900 SB - Xenon *900 SB - Surge *900 SB - Glint *900 SB - Cascade *900 SB - Pulse *5000 IGC - Flow *5000 IGC - Pressure *5000 IGC - Offroad *5000 IGC - Transform 'Description' If you're looking for something different in a car, consider the Mazda RX-8. While its radically distinctive styling is unlike that of anything else on the road today, the real distinction is the rotary-piston engine which outputs 238 horsepower at 8500 rpm. That is the RX-8's heart and soul. 'Appearances' The RX-8 is featured in 7 other NFS Games. NFSUG2.jpg NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg 'Gallery' Mazda_rx-8.jpg|Red Edition mazda_rx8_ad.jpg|Renesis Edition Category:Cars Category:Tier 1 Category:Mazda Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:Japanese Cars